Pretty Cure All Stars Group Transformation 2018 (Rewrite)
This is a rewrite of Pretty Cure All Stars Group Transformation 2018, from Max Power to HUGtto!. Pretty Cure *Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black (Natalie Blackstone in the English Dub) *Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White (Hannah Whitehouse in the English Dub) *Fujimura Aika/Cure Sunday (Annika Ferguson in the English Dub) *Tanaka Masami/Cure Moonstar (Madison Parker in the English Dub) *Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous (Hillary Sunnyville in the English Dub) *Kagaya Karumi/Cure Rubellite (Leslie Jules/Cure Rubella in the English Dub) *Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom (Sarah Bloomdale in the English Dub) *Mishou Mai/Cure Egret (May Hawkson/Cure Eaglet in the English Dub) *Kiryuu Michiru/Cure Bright (Miriam Skyler/Cure Luna in the English Dub) *Kiryuu Kaoru/Cure Windy (Tora Skyler/Cure Breeze in the English Dub) *Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream (Nicole Olivera in the English Dub) *Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge (Rena Naderson in the English Dub) *Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade (Melody Love in the English Dub) *Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint (Claire Aubrey in the English Dub) *Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua (Karen Simone in the English Dub) *Mimino Kurumi/Milky Rose (Kimberly Rose in the English Dub) *Momozono Love/Cure Peach (Lauren Managello in the English Dub) *Aono Miki/Cure Berry (Marley Allerdan in the English Dub) *Yamabuki Inori/Cure Pine (Megan "Megs" Pinebush in the English Dub) *Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion (Sabrina Easton in the English Dub) *Chiren Mizuki/Cure Limeade (Amy Ingram/Cure Apple in the English Dub) *Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom (Tiffany Harrison in the English Dub) *Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine (Erika Kinsley in the English Dub) *Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine (Samantha "Sam" Myerson in the English Dub) *Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight (Lorianne "Lori" Thurgood in the English Dub) *Akiyama Yami/Cure Clover (Victoria "Tori" Wright in the English Dub) *Hanasaki Karouko/Cure Flower (Flora Harrison in the English Dub) *Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody (Holly Harper in the English Dub) *Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm (Kirsten Spears in the English Dub) *Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat (Ellen Monroe in the English Dub) *Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse (Alley Chavez in the English Dub) *Nishijima Waon/Cure Pitch (Willa Nicholson/Cure Note in the English Dub) *Higashiyama Seika/Cure Symphony (Sharley Hudson in the English Dub) *Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy (Emily Holmes in the English Dub) *Hino Akane/Cure Sunny (Kelsey Hill in the English Dub) *Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace (Lily Parker in the English Dub) *Midorikawa Nao/Cure March (April Green in the English Dub) *Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty (Chloe Winters in the English Dub) *Aida Mana/Cure Heart (Maya Henderson in the English Dub) *Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond (Rachel Woods in the English Dub) *Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta (Clara Greendale in the English Dub) *Kenzaki Makato/Cure Sword (Mackenzie "Kenzie" Spade in the English Dub) *Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace (Amelia Hartford in the English Dub) *Madoka Regina/Cure Joker (Regina Hartford in the English Dub) *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely (Sydney Lovecraft in the English Dub) *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess (Rianne Burgess in the English Dub) *Omori Yuko/Cure Honey (Cara Goodwyn in the English Dub) *Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune (Fiona Destien in the English Dub) *Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora (Hailey Rosa in the English Dub) *Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid (Mayella Pearl in the English Dub) *Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle (Kacey Starr in the English Dub) *Mitsuya Akemi/Cure Lucia (Amara Kayden/Cure Diane in the English Dub) *Akagi Towa/Cure Scarlet (Ruby Firewall in the English Dub) *Asahina Mirai/Cure Miracle (Monica Laverne in the English Dub) *Izayoi Riko/Cure Magical (Corona Violette in the English Dub) *Hanari/Hanami Kotoha/Cure Felice (Prim/Primrose Emerson/Cure Meadow in the English Dub) *Mofurun/Mofuno Ito/Cure Mofurun (Ingrid Tennyson/Cure Marionette in the English Dub) *Usami Ichika/Cure Whip (Candice Roth in the English Dub) *Arisagawa Himari/Cure Custard (Joni Wilson in the English Dub) *Tategami Aoi/Cure Gelato (Mallory Brooke in the English Dub) *Kotozume Yukari/Cure Macaron (Delilah Ortiz/Cure Macaroon in the English Dub) *Kenjou Akira/Cure Chocolat (Sharon Brown/Cure Chocolate in the English Dub) *Kirarin/Kirahoshi Ciel/Cure Parfait (Allison Stokes in the English Dub) *Pekorin/Yoriko Chisa/Cure Donut (Rosie Pearson/Cure Sweetie in the English Dub) *Nono Hana/Cure Yell (Katrina Rayburn/Cure Bella in the English Dub) *Yakushiji Saaya/Cure Ange (Sally Evans/Cure Angel in the English Dub) *Kagayaki Homare/Cure Etoile (Courtney McGuire in the English Dub) *Aizaki Emile/Cure Macherie (Ellie Schmidt/Cure Ma'Cheri in the English Dub) *Amour Lulu/Cure Amour (Marin Andrews in the English Dub) *Hug-tan/Takamaru Hagumi/Cure Tomorrow (Helena/Helena McDaniels/Cure Aurora in the English Dub) Speech Nagisa, Honoka, Aika and Masami: Quartet Aurora Magic! Hikari: Luminous! Shining Stream! Karumi, Saki, Mai, Michiru and Kaoru: Pretty Cure! Quintet Spiritual Power! Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi and Karen: Pretty Cure! Metamorphose! Kurumi: Skyrose Translate! Love, Miki, Inori, Setsuna and Mizuki: Change! Pretty Cure, Beat Up! Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki, Yuri, Yami and Karouko: Pretty Cure! Open My Heart! Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen, Ako, Waon and Seika: Let's Play! Pretty Cure, Modulation! Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi, Nao and Reika: Pretty Cure! Smile Charge! Smile Pact: Go! Mana, Rikka, Alice and Makoto: Pretty Cure! Love Link! Mascots: L-O-V-E! Aguri and Regina: Pretty Cure! Dress Up! Megumi, Hime and Yuko: Pretty Cure! Kururin Mirror Change! Iona: Pretty Cure! Kirarin Star Symphony! Haruka, Minami, Kirara, Akemi and Towa: Pretty Cure! Princess Engage! Mirai, Riko, Kotoha and Ito: Cure Up, Ra-Pa-Pa! Mirai and Riko: Dia! Miracle • Magical • Jewelryle! Kotoha: Emerald! Felice • Fun-Fun • Flowerle! Ito: Mofurun! Mofurun • Mofu • Mufu • Teddyle! Ichika, Himari, Aoi, Yukari, Akira, Ciel and Chisa: Cure La Mode • Decoration! Ichika: Shortcake! With Energy and Smiles! Ichika, Himari, Aoi, Yukari, Akira, Ciel and Chisa: Let's • La • Mix it All Up! Hana, Saaya, Homare, Emile, Lulu and Hagumi: Mirai Crystal! Hana, Saaya, Homare, Emile and Lulu: Heart Kiratto! Hagumi: Heart Kiratto ~ Smile! Cure Black: Emissary of light, Cure Black! Cure White: Emissary of light, Cure White! Cure Sunday: The brilliant golden sun bursting with light! Cure Sunday! Cure Moonstar: The shining silver moon beaming with light! Cure Moonstar! Shiny Luminous: Shining life, Shiny Luminous! Cure Rubellite: The glowing colorful jewel, Cure Rubellite! Cure Bloom: The shining golden flower, Cure Bloom! Cure Egret: The radiant silver wing, Cure Egret! Cure Bright: The full moon in the sky, Cure Bright! Cure Windy: The scented wind across the Earth, Cure Windy! Cure Dream: The great power of hope, Cure Dream! Cure Rouge: The red flame of passion, Cure Rouge! Cure Lemonade: The effervescent scent of lemon, Cure Lemonade! Cure Mint: The green earth of tranquility, Cure Mint! Cure Aqua: The blue spring of intelligence, Cure Aqua! Milky Rose: The blue rose is my secret emblem! Milky Rose! Cure Peach: The pink heart is the symbol of love! Freshly-picked, Cure Peach! Cure Berry: The blue heart is the symbol of hope! Freshly-gathered, Cure Berry! Cure Pine: The yellow heart is the symbol of prayers! Freshly-harvested, Cure Pine! Cure Passion: The crimson heart is the proof of happiness! Freshly-ripened, Cure Passion! Cure Limeade: The green diamond is the proof of wisdom! Freshly-sweetened, Cure Limeade! Cure Blossom: The flower that blooms upon the earth, Cure Blossom! Cure Marine: The flower that sways in the sea breeze, Cure Marine! Cure Sunshine: The flower that bathes in the rays of the sun, Cure Sunshine! Cure Moonlight: The flower that gleams in the light of the moon, Cure Moonlight! Cure Clover: The flower that cleanses by the spring breeze, Cure Clover! Cure Flower: The flower that shines in the holy light, Cure Flower! Cure Melody: Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody! Cure Rhythm: Strumming the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm! Cure Beat: Strumming the soul's tune, Cure Beat! Cure Muse: Strumming the tune of the goddess, Cure Muse! Cure Pitch: Strumming the tune of joy, Cure Pitch! Cure Symphony: Strumming the tune of peace, Cure Symphony! Cure Happy: Twinkling and sparking, the light of the future! Cure Happy! Cure Sunny: The brilliant sun, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny! Cure Peace: Sparkling and glittering, Rock, Paper, Scissors! Cure Peace! Cure March: Intense courage, a straight up bout! Cure March! Cure Beauty: The snow falling and gathering, a noble Heart! Cure Beauty! Cure Heart: Playing the card of hearts! Heartbeat of Love, Cure Heart! Cure Diamond: Playing the card of diamonds! Heartbeat of Knowledge, Cure Diamond! Cure Rosetta: Playing the card of clubs! Heartbeat of Warmth, Cure Rosetta! Cure Sword: Playing the card of spades! Heartbeat of Courage, Cure Sword! Cure Ace: Playing the card of aces! Heartbeat of Passion, Cure Ace! Cure Joker: Playing the card of jacks! Heartbeat of Serenity, Cure Joker! Cure Lovely: The big love spreading throughout the world! Cure Lovely! Cure Princess: The blue wind dancing in the sky! Cure Princess! Cure Honey: The light of life flourishing on the Earth! Cure Honey! Cure Fortune: The star of hope that glitters in the night sky! Cure Fortune! Cure Flora: Princess of the flourishing flowers! Cure Flora! Cure Mermaid: Princess of the crystal clear seas! Cure Mermaid! Cure Twinkle: Princess of the twinkling stars! Cure Twinkle! Cure Lucia: Princess of shining moonlight! Cure Lucia! Cure Scarlet: Princess of scarlet flames! Cure Scarlet! Cure Miracle: Sparkle-Sparkle! Miracles far and wide! Cure Miracle! Cure Magical: Cast a spell! Magic far and wide! Cure Magical! Cure Felice: Spreading blessings to lives far and wide! Cure Felice! Cure Mofurun: Cuddling dolls of courage far and wide! Cure Mofurun! Cure Whip: Cure Whip! Is ready to serve! Cure Custard: Cure Custard! Is ready to serve! Cure Gelato: Cure Gelato! Is ready to serve! Cure Macaron: Cure Macaron! Is ready to serve! Cure Chocolat: Cure Chocolat! Is ready to serve! Cure Parfait: Cure Parfait! Is ready to serve! Cure Donut: Cure Donut! Is ready to serve! Cure Yell: Embrace the sparkling future! Cheering on everyone! The Pretty Cure of High Spirits, Cure Yell! Cure Ange: Healing everyone! The Pretty Cure of Wisdom, Cure Ange! Cure Etoile: Making everyone shine! The Pretty Cure of Strength, Cure Etoile! Cure Macherie: Making everyone bloom! The Pretty Cure of Hope, Cure Macherie! Cure Amour: Making everyone fly! The Pretty Cure of Trust, Cure Amour! Cure Tomorrow: Protecting everyone! The Pretty Cure of Tomorrow, Cure Tomorrow! All: All together! Pretty Cure All Stars! English Dub Natalie, Hannah, Annika and Madison: Quartet Aurora Magic! Hillary: Luminous! Shining Stream! Leslie, Sarah, May, Miriam and Tora: Pretty Cure! Quintet Spiritual Power! Nicole, Rena, Melody, Claire and Karen: Pretty Cure! Metamorphosis! Kimberly: Skyrose Translate! Lauren, Marley, Megan, Sabrina and Amy: Change! Pretty Cure, Beat Up! Tiffany, Erika, Sam, Lori, Tori and Flora: Pretty Cure! Open My Heart! Holly, Kristen, Ellen, Alley, Willa and Sharley: Let's Play! Pretty Cure, Modulation! Emily, Kelsey, Lily, April and Chloe: Pretty Cure! Smile Charge! Smile Pact: Go! Maya, Rachel, Clara and Kenzie: Pretty Cure! Love Link! Mascots: L-O-V-E! Amelia and Regina: Pretty Cure! Dress Up! Sydney, Rianne and Cara: Pretty Cure! Rollin' Mirror Change! Fiona: Pretty Cure! Shining Star Symphony! Hailey, Mayella, Kacey, Amara and Ruby: Pretty Cure! Princess Engage! Monica, Corona, Primrose and Ingrid: Cure Up, Ra-Pa-Pa! Monica and Corona: Diamond Power! Miracle • Magical • Jewel Relay! Primrose: Emerald Power! Felice • Fun-Fun • Flower Relay! Ingrid: Teddy Power! Mofurun • Mofu • Mufu • Teddy Relay! Candice, Joni, Mallory, Delilah, Sharon, Allison and Rosie: Sparkling! Pretty Cure, Decoration! Candice: Rabbit Shortcake! With Liveliness and Happiness! Candice, Joni, Mallory, Delilah, Sharon, Allison and Rosie: Time to Mix It All Up! Katrina, Sally, Courtney, Ellie, Marin and Helena: Future Crystal, Set! Katrina, Sally, Courtney, Ellie and Marin: Pretty Cure! Heart Shine! Helena: Pretty Cure! Eternal Heart Flash! Cure Black: Emissary of Light! I am Cure Black! Cure White: Emissary of Light! I am Cure White! Cure Sunday: The shining sun, rising over the Earth! I am Cure Sunday! Cure Moonstar: The glittering moon, lighting up the Sky! I am Cure Moonstar! Shiny Luminous: The sparkle of life, I am Shiny Luminous! Cure Rubella: The glowing colorful jewel! I am Cure Rubella! Cure Bloom: The shining golden flower! I am Cure Bloom! Cure Eaglet: The radiant silver wing! I am Cure Eaglet! Cure Luna: The shimmering moon in the night sky! I am Cure Luna! Cure Breeze: The flourishing breeze on Earth! I am Cure Breeze! Cure Dream: The great light of hope, I am Cure Dream! Cure Rouge: The red flame of passion, I am Cure Rouge! Cure Lemonade: The bursting spark of effervescence, I am Cure Lemonade! Cure Mint: The green earth of tranquility, I am Cure Mint! Cure Aqua: The blue spring of intelligence, I am Cure Aqua! Milky Rose: The blue rose marks the symbol of secrets! I am Milky Rose! Cure Peach: The pink heart is the symbol of Love! Freshly-picked fresh, I'm Cure Peach! Cure Berry: The blue heart is the symbol of Hope! Freshly-gathered fresh, I'm Cure Berry! Cure Pine: The yellow heart is the symbol of Faith! Freshly-harvested fresh, I'm Cure Pine! Cure Passion: The scarlet heart is the sign of Happiness! Freshly-ripened fresh, I'm Cure Passion! Cure Apple: The green diamond is the sign of Wisdom! Freshly-sweetened fresh, I'm Cure Apple! Cure Blossom: The flower that blooms throughout the land! I'm Cure Blossom! Cure Marine: The flower that sways near the ocean shore! I'm Cure Marine! Cure Sunshine: The flower that bathes in the sunlight! I'm Cure Sunshine! Cure Moonlight: The flower that glistens with the radiance of the moon. I am Cure Moonlight! Cure Clover: The flower that cleanses through the wind of the forest. I am Cure Clover! Cure Flower: The flower that glows in the heavenly light. I am Cure Flower! Cure Melody: Strumming the raging tune! I'm Cure Melody! Cure Rhythm: Playing the graceful tune! I'm Cure Rhythm! Cure Beat: Rocking the tender tune! I'm Cure Beat! Cure Muse: Composing the heavenly tune! I am Cure Muse! Cure Note: Producing the joyful tune! I am Cure Note! Cure Symphony: Harmonizing the peaceful tune! I am Cure Symphony! Cure Happy: The sparkling light of the future! I'm Cure Happy! Cure Sunny: With the power of the blazing hot sun! I'm Cure Sunny! Cure Peace: Solving problems with a game of "Rock, Paper, Scissors"! I'm Cure Peace! Cure March: With the courage within to win this battle! I'm Cure March! Cure Beauty: The glistening snow coming together as one! I'm Cure Beauty! Cure Heart: Representing the card of hearts! The Heartbeat of Love, I'm Cure Heart! Cure Diamond: Representing the card of diamonds! The Heartbeat of Knowledge, I'm Cure Diamond! Cure Rosetta: Representing the card of clovers! The Heartbeat of Warmth, I'm Cure Rosetta! Cure Sword: Representing the card of spades! The Heartbeat of Courage, I'm Cure Sword! Cure Ace: Representing the card of aces! The Heartbeat of Passion, I'm Cure Ace! Cure Joker: Representing the card of jacks! The Heartbeat of Serenity, I'm Cure Joker! Cure Lovely: Spreading love around the world, I am Cure Lovely! Cure Princess: Blowing a peaceful wind through the royal skies of blue, I am Cure Princess! Cure Honey: Flourishing the light of life on the Earth, I am Cure Honey! Cure Fortune: Glittering in the skies of the night, I am Cure Fortune! Cure Flora: Princess of the flourishing flowers! I am Cure Flora! Cure Mermaid: Princess of the crystal clear seas! I am Cure Mermaid! Cure Twinkle: Princess of the twinkling stars! I am Cure Twinkle! Cure Diane: Princess of the glowing moonlight! I am Cure Diane! Cure Scarlet: Princess of the scarlet flames! I am Cure Scarlet! Cure Miracle: Sparkling miraculous magic far and wide! I'm Cure Miracle! Cure Magical: Casting magical spells far and wide! I'm Cure Magical! Cure Meadow: Spreading beautiful magic far and wide! I am Cure Meadow! Cure Marionette: Cuddling courageous dolls far and wide! I am Cure Marionette! Cure Whip: I'm Cure Whip! Right at your service! Cure Custard: I'm Cure Custard! I'll service you! Cure Gelato: I'm Cure Gelato! I'mma be servin' ya! Cure Macaroon: I'm Cure Macaroon! You're mine to serve. Cure Chocolate: I'm Cure Chocolate! You'll be served by me. Cure Parfait: I'm Cure Parfait! I'll be serving you! Cure Sweetie: I'm Cure Sweetie! Ready for some cookin'! Cure Bella: Embrace the shining future! Cheering everyone on with the bells of support! The Pretty Cure of Teen Spirit, I'm Cure Bella! Cure Angel: Healing the world with love! The Pretty Cure of Angelic Wisdom, I'm Cure Angel! Cure Étoile: Shining from the brightest stars! The Pretty Cure of Courageous Strength, I'm Cure Étoile! Cure Ma'Cheri: Blooming from the pure flowers! The Pretty Cure of Blooming Hope, I'm Cure Ma'Cheri! Cure Amour: Spreading everyone's wings of joy! The Pretty Cure of Fluttering Trust, I'm Cure Amour! Cure Aurora: Protecting with the power of eternity! The Pretty Cure of the Tomorrow Heart, I'm Cure Aurora! All: Together we are, Pretty Cure All Stars! Category:Transformations